Bahasa Langit
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: "Jika kau menjadi langit, kau ingin pagimu seperti apa, Erza?" "Lalu, jika kau menjadi siang. Siang seperti apa yang ingin kau wujudkan?" Sebuah percakapan sederhana diantara sepasang anak manusia, di atas bukit Magnolia dalam balutan senja.


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : K-T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Bahasa Langit~**

**Suatu sore dibawah tirai jingga di bukit Magnolia. Sepasang anak manusia sedang berdua dibalut semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa kulit masing-masing. Tak ada rasa pedih diantara mereka, hanya damai dan tenang di sore hari yang elok itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama ya kita tak berbicara berdua seperti ini" Ucap sang wanita. Dirinya masih tegak di atas bukit. Lebih tepatnya dibawah lindungan pohon cemara yang dengan lembutnya meneduhkan siapapun saja dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Sang pria menoleh perlahan, tersenyum lembut tanpa beban. Senyuman yang sanggup membuat wanita bersurai merah itu terlena dalam imajinasi tertingginya. "Yah, kau benar Erza"

Jellal, nama pria itu, bangkit dari duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menghirup semilir angin yang menentramkan kalbu "Erza, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu". Ia melangkahkan kakinya terpadu menuju kesamping sang pujaan hati.

"Apa itu?" Pandangannya masih fokus, tak bergeming sedikitpun dari sang raja siang yang sudah mulai turun menuju ke peraduannya di ufuk barat sana. Sebuah pemandangan sore yang indah, di awal musim semi.

"Jika kau menjadi langit, kau ingin pagimu seperti apa?" Pria berambut biru itu mensejajarkan diri di sampingnya. Ikut terhanyut dalam keindahan tirai berwarna jingga yang ditemani kawanan gagak terbang menuju cakrawala.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah. Jawab saja"

Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan nan syahdu hadir disitu. Menemani sang wanita yang sedang memikirkan jawaban sederhana.

Erza membuka bibir mungilnya "Tentu saja langit pagi yang cerah. Memang apa lagi? Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada pagi yang hangat kan?"

Jellal tertawa kecil, menanggapi jawaban jujur sang pujaan hati yang sekiranya benar-benar muncul dari lubuk hatinya. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau tahu Erza? Langit pagi yang cerah itu mengartikan masa kecil kita yang dipenuhi kasih sayang dan keceriaan"

Sang Titania tertegun. Ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu, tak usah diperjelas lagi. "Yah, dan itu bertolak belakang dengan kita berdua"

Pria bermarga Fernandes itu merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan yang bergoyang, dibawah sang cemara. Di samping sang wanita bersurai merah.

"Lalu, jika kau menjadi siang. Siang seperti apa yang ingin kau wujudkan?" Kedua bola matanya bergerak seirama, menatap punggung Erza.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi langit siang yang cerah dan panas. Akan terangi dunia ini agar tidak ada orang-orang yang kecewa karena harinya terganggu oleh hujan. Puas?" Ia tersenyum. Menoleh ke arah kiri, tepat dimana sang pria berbaring dalam kesunyiannya sendiri.

Dedaunan cemara berguguran sedikit demi sedikit, terbawa oleh giringan angin sore yang memaksa. Berjatuhan di sekitar pakaian Jellal.

"Sesuai dugaanku. Dan itu jawaban yang bagus" Ucapnya singkat.

Erza turut merebahkan tubuhnya, berdampingan dengan pria yang dicintainya. Hembusan nafas mereka pun serasi, cocok dan sempurna.

"Aku ingin tahu jawaban darimu Jellal. Dengan pertanyaan yang sama"

Pria berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke samping kanan. Mereka saling menatap, mencoba mendalami isi hati masing-masing melalui tatapan mata.

"Aku tetap ingin menjadi langit pagi yang cerah, walau itu sudah tidak mungkin bagiku. Bagi kita maksudku..."

"Ya, aku paham" Potong Erza. "Lanjutkan"

Jellal menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menyelami simfoni sore hari di musim semi ini dengan khidmat. Kilauan jingga kemerahan dari sang atap semesta terpantul di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi langit siang yang hujan dan mendung" Jawabnya.

Wajah sang Titania terperanjat, tapi itu tak sanggup membuatnya kehilangan kecantikan yang memang sudah sengaja dipahat oleh-Nya sejak lama. "Ke..kenapa?"

"Hujan identik dengan kesuraman dan kemurungan. Itu tepat seperti yang terjadi pada diriku. Kau paham disini?" Tanyanya, dan itu segera dibalas oleh wanita disampingnya.

"Iya. Aku paham maksudmu, dan memang itu masa lalumu yang sepantasnya kau hapus"

"Tapi ada satu hal di langit siang yang hujan, yang tidak dimiliki oleh langit siang yang cerah" Sebuah seringaian penuh makna, terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa hal itu?"

Kerlap-kerlip lampu dari kota Magnolia mulai terlihat satu per satu, indah dan sedap dipandang. Sang surya sudah benar-benar enggan untuk bertahta pada hari ini, dan ingin bergegas secepat mungkin untuk digantikan oleh sang dewi malam.

"Pelangi"

Sang wanita bersurai merah perlahan mulai memahami isi kalimat yang terucap dari mulut pria disampingnya, pria yang telah mencumbui relung hatinya sejak lama dan membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang dibuatnya.

Jellal melanjutkan "Pelangi yang tidak bisa diperoleh lewat langit siang yang cerah. Dan pelangi itu sendiri terwujud dalam dirimu ... Erza"

Sang wanita seketika merengkuh tubuh sang pria, hangat dalam balutan kasih sayangnya. Di atas rerumputan yang sejuk nan halus, mereka berusaha saling mengerti walau tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

Sinar terang benderang memenuhi setiap sudut Magnolia pertanda malam akan segera datang. Matahari sepenuhnya terbenam, menyisakan secercah cahaya oranye di ufuk barat sana. Bintang-bintang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berani untuk menunjukan diri mereka, di langit senja yang elok ini.

"Menikahlah denganku, Erza" Jellal mengecup bibir sang wanita pujaan hati dengan lembut dan tenang. Seakan mengisyaratkan kepadanya bahwa aku tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian.

Erza mencoba merasakan apa yang Jellal ingin sampaikan dengan sebaik-baiknya, lewat sebuah ciuman mesra penuh cinta. Walau tak ada sepatah katapun yang terdengar, tapi masing-masing dari mereka tahu. Mereka sanggup memahami perasaan satu sama lain karena hati mereka sudah terhubung oleh benang yang tak terlihat bernama kasih sayang.

Butiran air mata turun membasahi pipi lesung sang wanita. Tanpa suara, sang pria sudah tahu bahwa setetes air mata telah berkata lebih dari yang ia ingin dengar.

Dan senja di bukit Magnolia ini menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta mereka berdua yang benar-benar tulus tanpa dibatasi oleh apapun.

**-OWARI-**

**Halo, ini fic sebenarnya sebagai ajang uji coba author aja. Seberapa jauh author sanggup menulis fic di luar fic bergenre humor/parody.**

**Makasih ya bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca.**


End file.
